UWS Pyros
Paisley returned to Collegiate Football and resumed membership of the British Student American Football Association and the British Collegiate American Football League in 2003 after a seven season hiatus. This increased, with the addition of the Edinburgh Timberwolves that same year, the number of college teams in Scotland up to 5, meaning that once again BCAFL had a completely Scottish division. The Pyros' return to the BCAFL was marked by a difficult 0-8 season in 2004-05 (HC: Ivie Hair) followed by a 1-7 finish in 2005-2006, marked also by the untimely death of Head Coach Craig Cunningham mid-season. Coach Cunningham was replaced briefly by the Head Coach of the Glasgow Youth Tigers, Alan Wilson. The 2006-7 season (HC: Alastair MacDonald), despite a more convincing defensive performance went 0-7-1, with only 22 points scored. At the AGM in March 2007, The University of Paisley Pyros rebranded to "The Pyros" in light of the University's merger with Bell College looming, and the high probability of a name change. The club, although "The University of the West of Scotland" is not mentioned, is still an affiliated club at the Students' Association and competes on behalf of the Institution. The club is still referred to as Paisley by the press and other clubs as that is the geographical location of the campus from which they recruit the majority of their players and play at Thornly Park. In season 2007-8 (HC: Ann Luney) BCAFL and BSAFA were supplanted by BUAFL, and the Pyros performances were stronger again, but a lack of offensive consistency cost them 7 games with their only win coming over the former divisional powerhouse The Glasgow (Uni)Tigers. It is regularly noted by Hot Iron (the Scottish American Football Fanzine) that lack of numbers may hamper the Renfrewshire Outfit but their hard hitting "never say die" style of football makes teams really work to take a victory from the Pyros. Former player John Graham went on to win the Northern Conference and played in the College Bowl in 2006 with the Glasgow Tigers (vs Birmingham Lions). The team is now know as the UWS Pyros since the merger between the University of Paisley and Hamilton College. ---- Head Coaches: Ivie Hair - 2003-2005 Craig Cunningham - 2005-Jan 2006 Alan Wilson (Temporary) - Jan 2006-Feb 2006 Alastair MacDonald - 2006-7 Ann Luney - 2007/> Iain Smith - 2008 - Present Club Presidents: Euan Shearer - Nov 2003 - Jan 2004 Paul Thomson - Jan 2004 - Sept 2004 Jonathan Bastit - Sept 2004 - Mar 2005 Paul Thomson - Mar 2005 - Sept 2007 Richard Little - Sept 2007 - Present ---- Awards Hall of Fame Members: Sean Whelan (2006) Richard Little (2006) Alasdair Klimowicz (2006) Chris Maguire (2006) Euan Shearer (2006) Jonathan Bastit (2006) Craig Cunningham (2007) Ben Alkureishi (2007) Paul Thomson (2007) Gavin Hannah (2007) John-Paul Broughton (2007) Jay Mitchell (2007) Season MVP Alasdair Klimowicz (2004-5) Jonathan Bastit (2005-6) Richard Little (2006-7) Offensive MVP Romain Roussy, RB (2003-4) Alasdair Klimowicz, FB (2004-5) Tal Peer, WR (2005-6) Gavin Hannah, HB (2006-7) Defensive MVP David Murray, CB (2003-4) Jonathan Bastit, LB (2004-5) Paul Thomson, DE (2005-6) Tal Peer, LB/SS (2006-7) Lineman MVP Chris Maguire, RT (2003-4) Chris Maguire, RT (2004-5) Richard Little, C (2005-6) Alan Greenshields, RG/RT (2006-7) Special Teams MVP Gareth Robertson (2004-5) Award Retired (2005-Present) Rookie MVP Ben Alkureishi (2004-5) Grigorios Kostakis (2005-6) James Fleming (2006-7) Scott Little (2007-8) Craig Cunningham Award for Most Improvement Alasdair Klimowicz (2005-6) Peter Gibson (2006-7) Alan Greenshields (2007-8) Players' Player of the Year Jay Mitchell (2004-5) Ben Alkureishi (2005-6) John-Paul Broughton (2006-7) ---- Notable Statistics Most Points Scored in a Game Season 2005-6: 34 (Home vs Sunderland Kings) Biggest Winning Margin Season 2005-6: 10 Points (Home vs Sunderland Kings) Most Team Yards in a single Season Season 2005-6: 1061 Rushing: 705 Passing: 356 Most Rushing Yards in 1 Season Euan Shearer (2005-6): 224 (long 26) Longest Rush Ben Alkureishi (2005-6): 65 Yards Highest Rush Average (Season) Euan Shearer (2005-6): 4.98Y/C 45 for 224 Highest Rush Average (Single Game) Gavin Hannah (2005-6): 12.75Y/C, 4 for 51 (Home vs Sunderland) Most Passing Yards in 1 Season Ben Alkureishi (2005-6): 356 Receptions & Receiving Yards in 1 Season Tal Peer (2005-6): 18 Receptions for 284 Yards (long 75) Points Scored in 1 Season Tal Peer (2005-6): 30 (4 TDs, 3 PATs) Team Tackles in 1 Season Season 2005-6: 548 Most Tackles in 1 Season Paul Thomson (2005-6): 74 (combined tackles including Sacks) Ben Alkureishi (2005-6): 28 (solo) Jonathan Bastit (2005-6): 54 (assists) Most Sacks in 1 Season Paul Thomson (2005-6): 10 Interceptions in 1 Season Jay Mitchell (2005-6) & Tal Peer (2005-6): 4 Interception Yards in 1 Season Ben Alkureishi (2005-6): 70 Longest Kick Return Ben Alkureishi (2005-6): 100 Yards (for TD) Blocked Kicks in 1 Season Jonathan Bastit (2005-6): 3 ---- 20 Random Facts about The Pyros 1. Richard Little has played the most competitive games for the Pyros (31) 2. Ben Alkureishi is considered as the most complete player to have ever played at the club, although he has never won the Season MVP. 3. Jonathan Bastit ended season 2005-6 with 1 tackle less than the combined season record. 4. John Graham is the only Pyros Player to ever play in a National Final. 5. Paul Thomson sacked every QB in the Scottish Division during season 2005-6 with the exception of Alasdair Choat (Glasgow Caledonian Roughriders). This irritates him to this day. 6. Ben Alkureishi has been voted into the BCAFL 2005 All-College Lineup as a Wide Receiver despite playing Runningback and Quarterback that season. 7. The Club's 3 Highest Rush Averages for a single game were recorded in the same year against the same team (Sunderland Kings). Gavin Hannah 4 for 51, Ben Alkureishi 7 for 83, Euan Shearer 14 for 108. 8. Alasdair Klimowicz played in 14 competitive games at Full Back before making a loss in yardage. 9. Tal Peer holds every receiving record. 10. After the Pyros beat the Sunderland Kings in December 2005, the Kings did not record another win that season. Sunderland F.C. also struggled and were subsequently relegated from the Barclays Premier League. The City never fully recovered from that defeat. 11. Jay Mitchell has spent more time in hospital due to injuries sustained whilst participating than the rest of the squad and alumni combined. 12. Chris Maguire claims that he has the highest rushing average of 5 yards per carry exactly. It was a single rush for 5 yards. And only he can remember it. But he claims the record anyway. Technically. On paper. So there. 13. Ben Alkureishi was stated as the First Down (the European American Football Monthly) as player of the month in December 2005 (after he threw for a TD, rushed for a TD, and Intercepted and Returned for a TD against the Sunderland Kings) 14. Steve turned black in December 2005 and stopped Sheepy from playing the rest of season. 15. Richard and Scott Little are the only brothers to have played in the club simultaeneously 16. The Pyros two wins (since the reformation of the club in 2003) were both conducted with a playing squad of 15. 17. The Pyros are the only sports club at the University of Paisley (now University of the West of Scotland) to have beaten a University of Glasgow 1st Team. 18. Gaspard Vandamme can slam a revolving door. 19. The initials "CC" are printed on the back of all gameshirts just beneath the collar as a mark of respect for former Head Coach Craig Cunningham. 20. The Club was restarted in 2003 under a new name (Pyros) by former University of Paisley Panthers player Ivie Hair. From 1989-1997, the Pyros were known as the Paisley Panthers. Retired Numbers 7 - Jay Mitchell (2003-2007) 66 - Paul Thomson (2003-2007) 69 - Jonathan Bastit (2003-2008) 77 - Chris Maguire (2003-2006) ---- The Pyros 2003-2008 Key: Team Records by Season External links *BCAFL *Paisley Pyros Official Site *http://www.bebo.com/Profile.jsp?MemberId=3524499268 Official Bebo Page Category:BUAFL teams